1. Field
The present disclosure relates to organic light-emitting apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that may have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, and produce full-color images.
For example, an organic light-emitting device may include an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer between the anode and the cathode and including an emission layer. A hole transport region may be provided between the anode and the emission layer, and an electron transport region may be provided between the emission layer and the cathode. Holes provided from the anode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the cathode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons change from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.